User blog:Johndoe-m9/ROZETTA's Heaven, Part 2
Date Unknown, the beginning hours of ROZETTA’s Heaven (Jones collapses to the ground with blood leaking out his neck as everybody screams and panics in fear. Grace tries to reach Jones, only to have her legs instantly destroyed by ROZETTA’s Stand. Zoe tries to seal Jones’ slit throat, only to be instantly assaulted by Eyes of Heaven to the point she is instantly impaled through the chest, infuriating a teary-eyed Cathy. ROZETTA is now seen near a dying Zoe) Destructive Power: A ROZETTA: What a lovely couple you are, too bad Denise has to ruin it personally. You know, you might be far from human your... (As Cathy glares at ROZETTA, the latter takes notice for a bit before getting impaled through the chest with her own fist) ROZETTA: (horrified) WHA... WHAT?!?! (angered) What the hell did you do to me, Catherine?!?! Cathy: (angry) Ask Zoe, that “superhero” you made and destroyed and resurrected like you. (healing Jones) If you have infinite speed, then that speed is the same! ROZETTA: As if I’ll let her get away! (ROZETTA frees herself from Eyes of Heaven’s own fist and starts dashing through Zoe with her Stand) Eyes of Heaven: MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA MUDA!!!! Speed: Infinite (Cathy and King Platinum comfort Jones, who finds his neck healed and looks at Cathy in confusion) Jones: Where’s Zoe? (Cathy points to Zoe, now shielded from ROZETTA’s attacks while recovering. As ROZETTA continues slashing through Zoe, multiple slashes appear and assault ROZETTA and cut the barrier, releasing a wave of rubies that ROZETTA effortlessly breaks through) ROZETTA: My Stand’s speed has no limit, but I didn’t expect a woman like her to copy mines. At least I know that time is still flying as a rocket. (Various people affected by Eyes of Heaven’s power are seen. While a woman is stacking a bunch of cards, several people are seen getting assaulted by raining bird waste that instantly pierces their bodies. A kid watching television has now become disoriented from the various flashes it keeps showing. An antique collection starts rotting along with the showcase holding it. A prisoner, now hanged by some prison guards, starts rotting, much to the staff and prisoners’ disgust. TrendVid videos start moving in at fast rate. An explosion occurs in a mine, blowing up several rocks. As more things get affected by Eyes of Heaven, the whole Solar System is seen moving around the Sun in a very fast rate) Range: Infinite (Jasper begins to charge up some magic as King Platinum reaches and grabs an unconscious Zoe) Jasper: Everybody, get inside before it’s too late! King Platinum: (holding Zoe) Come on, Ms. Kusama, my master needs you. (As Jasper begins to warp the team, King Platinum drags Zoe to the team) ROZETTA: HAH! YOU THINK YOU CAN FLY AWAY FROM ME?!?! YOUR TIME HAS BEEN ALREADY UP! (ROZETTA attempts to lunge at Jasper, but the team is suddenly intangible. Jasper starts fading from ROZETTA’s sight until he and the team disappears in a red flash. However, ROZETTA stays calm and chuckles slightly, knowing where the team will go next) Somewhere... (The entire team appears in a flash, seeing an entirely altered world with several buildings futuristically altered and in a gray color) Gloria: Where are we? Cathy: (looks around and spots the White House, differently colored) The White House, Washington D.C. Though it looks more like a green house to us. Jones: The President must be in here. Maybe we’ll know what’s going on... Rita: Well, about that... (worried) we shouldn’t be staying here for that long. Some of his guards are here! (The President’s guards quickly come out of their vehicles and confront the team, with their rifles pointed at them) Guard 1: Surrender, rebels! Our Leader has no place for you human scum! Jones: Really? (summons King Platinum) Would I remind you that some of us have powers?! Guard 2: Hah! The last “superheroes” who tried to defeat us ended up dead! Rook: So you must be neohumans! That green-like color over here, hatred of humans, and same line said it all! (The team gasps) Rita: Jasper, (grabs Jasper in anger) where the hell did you sent us right now?! Jasper: I presume this may the dimension where the neohumans have ruled the entire world. With the human population extinct, the neohumans spread across the globe to rule over it! Guard 3: They must’ve cloned you before, Rook and company. Your days on this Earth will be over with a... (The neohuman guards are suddenly now seen flying everywhere, being struck by King Platinum. One of them tries to fire at Jones, but King Platinum lodges his fist into his head, shattering his skull completely along with his brain, killing him. Gloria joins in the fight and starts punching through rows of guards before decapitating them, killing them instantly) Amir: (holding a head) Decapitation? That’s what killed Daniels! Rook: And we’ve found their weakness!!! (Rook charges with a machete and assault rifle and fires at the guards while swiftly decapitating them one by one. As the trio continues fighting the neohumans, tanks arrive along with a giant mech. They then start firing their weapons at the heroes, but they quickly jump to the mech and have King Platinum break through, allowing them to take the controls. Rook starts killing more neohumans as Jones and King Platinum control the mech, destroying any tank, airship, or elite group standing in their way. A group of resistance members on the top of a weird skyscraper sees everything happening outside the White House) Resistance Leader: Alright, who sent these guys in? (After attacking the White House a couple of times with its cannons, the mech suddenly deactivates and launches the heroes out of it. As the heroes come into Jasper’s warping area, the team disappears, leaving the surviving neohuman soldiers shocked and angered of what’s happening right now) (The team is later seen on top of a tower shaped like a T and look at the city-like view in awe) Zoe: You know, Jones, that city kinda looks familiar to me. Jasper: Yep, too familiar... Martine: And why is this building shaped like a T? Male Voice: IT’S PARTY TIME, YO!!! Male Voice 2: YOU GOT THAT, MY MAN! (The team goes inside the tower to find themselves in a load of chaos consisting of five superheroes in the TV room) Cathy: (unamused) Yep, I’m not gonna even bother saying it. (The team warps away, leaving the five superheroes confused of what’s going on) Cloaked Superhero: Why do I have the feeling that 16 people arrived here without ringing the doorbell? (The team is later seen inside the hallway with six living rooms and one bathroom. Rupert smells the halls for a bit) Rupert: Hairspray, pizza, and jet fuel? Wonder what is going... (Fight noises can heard, catching Rupert’s attention. When he goes downstairs along with Nathan, they see a giant fight cloud that spreads across the whole living room) Mother: Kids, what’s going on here?! (Rupert and Nathan become shocked of what they heard and quickly rush upstairs) Rook: You guys okay? Nathan: Could be worse... but we do have chaos! (The fight cloud quickly goes up to the stairs and to the hallway the team is in, prompting them to get ready for battle) Grace: An 11-headed beast, huh? This will be easy! (As the fight cloud gets closer, Grace’s eyes start sparking electric blue) Grace: (pummeling the fight cloud) DORARARARARARARARARARARARARARARARA!!!!! (The people fighting each other are now blown away by Grace’s punches, now revealed to be eleven children, both young and old. Grace becomes shocked of this and stares at her team awkwardly, who become embarrassed of the situation. As a blonde-haired girl in a blue tank top and brown cargo shorts is about to wake up, Jasper instantly snaps his fingers and the team warps away) Teenage Girl: This literally has to be my eyes tricking me, aren’t they? (The team is now seen near a different City Hall and find themselves in a different art style, which includes their yellow skin color) Martine: Please don’t tell me that we’re all suffering jaundice right now. Teenager: Well what’s the difference? Everybody looks the same! (Martine looks around and see that all of civilians are yellow-skinned, much to her unfathomable horror. She then turns to Jasper) Martine: (panicking) TURN US BACK, JASPER, OR I WILL TURN YOU INTO A SHISH KEBAB! Jasper: Martine, it’s no big deal. Pretty much everybody’s not gonna die from yellow skin. (A man is seen driving his car, but his tire gets blown off by a sharp nail) Man: D'oh! (A random tire appears and smashes the roof, aggravating the man more) Man: D'oh! Ramirez: At least he had a spare tire. (Jasper warps the team away from the dimension and the team goes to another dimension, which turns out to be a city set on fire with several demons fighting a man with a motorcycle and sword. One demon swings his claws at Zoe, but without looking, she blocks the attack and reflects it back at the demon, destroying his jaw and throat. More demons arrive, but the team doesn’t seem to be fazed by their appearances and prepare for battle) Jones: First one with the most kills wins! Go! (The team starts damaging and killing the demons with their powers, attracting more and more demons minding their business terrorizing citizens. As more demons appear, the team starts increasing the body count to point that demons have become nothing more than corpses to walk over through) Rook: (panting) Alright, who won? THUD!!! (The team walks through the city to find out that Martine has already killed a large demon, now bloodied and feeling energetic) Martine: I’VE... NEVER... FELT... SO ALIVE!!! (jumps around) WHOO!!! TAKE THAT, JONES! WHOSE THE MOST STRONGEST HERO IN THE TEAM?!?! (As Martine cheers about her “victory”, the man the team saw before approaches with his motorcycle) Man: So that’s your friend? (The team nods) Man: Next time, let the big guys do this. (The man leaves with his motorcycle while the team goes to Martine) Rita: Alright, Martine, let’s get you cleaned up... (Later, the team warps to a blue space-like dimension with a large blue changing room and a blue bathroom. There is also a nearby sign that says, “Welcome to the Changing and Rest Space for Dimensional Travelers (closes every 15 hours)”. Cathy gives Martine a bunch of cleaning items for her clothes while Grace heals her team) Cathy: Don’t worry about time, Martine. It doesn’t exist here. (Martine nods and goes into the changing room. In the other side, a gender-swapped version of the team is seen waiting for somebody in the bathroom. A male version of Martine appears out of the bathroom, arrogantly looking at himself. Cathy looks around the dimension and sees the whole genderbent gang) Davina Cujo (Jones), Samantha Queen (Samuel), Gerald Hayley (Gloria), Jessie Rook (Rook), Casey Queen-Rotator (Cathy), Alex Rotator (Alex), Gabrielle Herrero (Gabriel), Gary Delano (Grace), Marcus Milano (Martine), Ricardo Cabrón (Rita), Wanda Remington (Rupert), Angeline Mufasa (Amir), Lapis Everest (Jasper), Eduarda Ramirez (Ramirez), Kenzō Dameda (Zoe), and Natalie Paritez (Nathan) Cujo: (scoffs) What took you so long, Marcus? It’s been 15 minutes! Marcus: Oh, I’m sorry, you had to waste our time acting as the cool one around here when I’m near my last kill! Gerald: Really? There’s a giant laser heading your way when you and Ricardo are bickering over the large demon! Gabrielle: Well you could say that again. We have a few minutes left before ROZETTA turns everything into her own personal “Heaven”. Casey: Actually, time doesn’t exist in this dimension, although there is a clock that tells us the time before this room closes. Along with everything else here to ensure we don’t overstay our welcome much... Lapis: Yes, Yes, we get it, Casey. No need to give us senseless information. Wanda: I wonder why there aren’t any other dimension travelers around here. It’s almost like everything’s too quiet... Girl Rook: What do you mean? There’s a pink-haired girl that looks like Casey. Casey: Huh?! (The genderbent team sees Cathy standing here, astonished of their appearances) Cathy: Um... hi? (The team besides Girl Rook, Gerald, Gabrielle, and Cujo draw their weapons and reveal their powers to Cathy, but she quickly observes their powers a bit) Ricardo: Who are you, missy? Another agent sent by ROZETTA? Cathy: Wow, you guys have the same powers as us? Angeline: Wait, you have 15 more people to go after us?! Show them right now! Cujo: Do you guys realize that you’re threatening another dimensional version of Casey and nothing else? Girl Ramirez: How would we know that woman is not shady as she is? Look, she’s texting somebody! Gerald: I doubt that ROZETTA would have a phone with her at these dangerous times. Let’s go have a chat with her and figure out what’s going on. (The team members ready to engage at Cathy reluctantly gives in, allowing Cujo and Girl Rook to talk to her) Girl Rook: Hey, ma'am. Sorry about the misunderstanding, our team can be a bit harsh with outsiders like you. Cathy: It’s alright, my team can be the same like yours. I’m Cathy Turner née King. What are your names? Cujo: Name’s Davina Cujo, and this is Secret Agent Rook, my best sis 'round here. Cathy: Really? We have a Secret Agent Rook too! Girl Rook: You can call me Jessie if you want. Or Girl Rook if yours is a boy. Cathy: Well, Martine is taking time to put her makeup on. I hope she won’t mind meeting us here. Girl Alex: Heh. Just like when Marcus continuously tried to become fab all the time even in the bathroom! (Marcus angrily slaps Girl Alex) Marcus: F**k you! Casey: (punches Marcus) F**k you, man! That’s my wife! Marcus: No, f**k you! Casey: No, f**k you! Marcus: (flips off Casey) No, f**k you! (Marcus and Casey growl at each other and begin swearing out the “F-word” continuously, making Cathy feel a bit uncomfortable. Gabrielle comes by and approaches Cathy) Gabrielle: Don’t worry about them. This happens all the time with the males. Farting, cussing, drinking, fighting, nose picking, and you know the rest. Cathy: Do you have a Chief? Gerald: Sure, his name’s Daniel Drifter. He can be a bit stressed and serious, but he’s actually a good man at heart. Cujo: And I see that your friends are somehow similar to us. (reveals her Stand) That’s my Stand, Star Queen. She is also the soul of Samantha Queen, Casey’s grandma. NAME: Star Queen of the World, USER: Davina Cujo; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: A, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A Cathy: (chuckles) Just like old man. Cujo: Although time wouldn’t exist in this dimension, she can punch very well. Wanna see? (Cathy creates a camera) Cathy: Do it. (Cujo smirks with confidence and has Star Queen throw her fists very fast) Star Queen: ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!!! (As Cathy looks in amazement, the team arrives with Martine, now cleaned up, and looks at the genderbent team in shock) Jones: Cathy, who the hell are these people?! Cathy: Guys, it’s not what you think! Jones: Rook, ready your gun! (Jones and Zoe prepare to fight the team with their powers until Natalie comes by) Natalie: Woah, woah, woah, guys! We’re not the bad guys here! We’ve heard everything about you! Can we all calm down? (Jones and Zoe, still untrusting of the other team, deactivate their powers. Rook gives Natalie a brief handshake) Rook: Nice to meet you, Nathan’s counterpart. (Natalie becomes confused and looks at her male counterpart, who awkwardly waves his hand to greet her) Gabriel: Wow, you girls sure do look calm while the boys do look like they’ve been working out for the last 6 months. Gerald: Actually, I don’t really work out, but I do binge-watch good TV when Carlie’s not around... before my ex-wife, Jayne, died when we became engaged again... Gloria: (saddened) It’s like me too... Jasper: Don’t get a little pushed in your past, Gloria. It will take time. Zoe: And what are you, white-masked ronin? Kenzō: 私の名前は健三です。Davinaという名前の女性が私を刑務所から解放するまで、私は部屋に閉じ込められていた日々を過ごしました。(gives Zoe a bow) はじめまして、友達。 Cujo: Oh, you know Kenzō. Let me translate for you. He’s a social worker who moved from Japan and was experimented on by DreamLife before. When I found him, he helped me and the boys take down DreamLife, Ad Astra, and Denise Daniels. Zoe: I’m already familiar with Japanese, you know. Rook: Wait, did you say Denise Daniels? We have the same one like we have in the other universe! Cathy: I also heard about ROZETTA in your dimension too! Could this mean that you have the same ROZETTA as us?! Gary: Wow. I literally didn’t know about it. Cujo: Well, let’s introduce ourselves. I’m Davina Cujo, (introduces her team) and this is Rook, Gerald, Gary, Casey, Alex, Natalie, Kenzō, Wanda, Angeline, Lapis, Ricardo, Ramirez, Marcus, Gabrielle, and Samantha. We’re kinda having a break here so we can go back beating up ROZETTA. Jones: Well, we’re on a rush too. Have a nice fight. Cujo: You too. Come on guys, less fighting with each other, more strength to go after ROZETTA. Casey: I still wonder what’s my inside baby’s doing right now. (The original team shudders in disgust and quickly moves away) Jasper: Alright guys, on the count of three, we’ll be back in the original world in no time. One, two, three!!! (The entire team warps away. They later find themselves in a blank dimension with nothing here beside a few colors) Zoe: Love it. Nathan: Hate it. (The team warps to another dimension, now containing a giant war zone) Rita: Love it. Martine: Hate it. (The team warps to another dimension, this time being near a Pretty Simple headquarters) Amir: Martine, where’s your mother’s homeplace? Martine: (uncomfortable) Let’s just move on. (The team later warp to other random dimensions that involved them being chased by dinosaur-like humanoids, bouncing around springs and party balls, living underwater, watching a very bad movie where stupid people controlled the world that is enough to make Zoe sick, getting trapped in a giant maze of candy that Jones manages to destroy, revealing more candy, getting caught in a crossfire between pirates and cowboys that Ramirez enjoys, and going to a strange space-like dimension with a new and different ROZETTA and multiple protagonists fighting her) Rook: What the?! Alternate Jones: I can’t believe it... What I’m seeing right now is the enemy who is supposed to dead... ROZETTA! Alternate ROZETTA: (smirks) ...And now, the stones you’ve acquired will be added to my collection, and I’ll be complete... USER: ROZETTA: Made in Heaven, NAME: Eyes Over Heaven Secret Agent Rook, David Jones, Gloria Hayes, Amy Young, Frank Knight, Jack Archer, Carmen Martinez, Michelle Zuria, Maddie O'Malley, Issac Bontemps, Zara Tien, Kevin Ripley, John Doe, Kaden Kaskade, Tsuo Koma, Harris Caihong Maddie: (moves with her horse, gaining speed) Like hell you will! Heritage for the Future: Act 5!!! Issac: Steel Ball Run!!! (Maddie fires out spinning nail bullets imbued with Hamon at ROZETTA while Isaac throws a Steel Ball) ROZETTA: Made in Heaven: So that’s the energy that placed Umbright and Halsted in checkmate? (Act 5 appears and prepares to pummel ROZETTA, only for Eyes Over Heaven to appear and destroy the nail bullets shot by Maddie besides a Steel Ball that transforms into a Stand) Eyes Over Heaven: MUDA!!! HotF Act 5: (pummeling Eyes Over Heaven) ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!!! Steel Ball Run: (spinning) ORRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!! NAME: HotF Act 5, USER: Maddie O'Malley; Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: A, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: E NAME: SBR, USER: Isaac Bontemps; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: D, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B Eyes Over Heaven: (punches Act 5 and SBR) MUDA MUDA MUDA!!! (Act 5 and SBR disappear from the attack, transferring the punches to Maddie while Isaac gets a cut, growling in determination and concern for Maddie) Zoe: (intimidated) What is going on? (The Alternate ROZETTA flies to the team, only to be briefly stopped by a blue unknown being who punches Eyes of Heaven’s fist) Kevin: Overture! Attack! NAME???: Overture, USER???: Kevin Ripley; Destructive Power: IT, Speed: IS, Range: WAY, Durability: BEYOND, Precision: YOUR, Developmental Potential: IMAGINATION Kevin: You fate has been decided... you will never reach truth. (ROZETTA manages to deflect the punch, making the attack as if it never existed before continuing, much to Kevin’s shock) Kaden: My друзья и знакомые! Don’t give up yet! This war is going to continue! Tsuo, Harris, Abrax, summon your Stands! Rook: Wait, who are these people?! Kaden: SHINING EMERALD!!! Tsuo: SOUND-WAVE X3!!! Harris: MANO A MANO!!! (The three heroes summon their Stands against ROZETTA, who begin to fight her using their powers) NAME: Shining Emerald, USER: Kaden Kaskade; Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: C NAME: Sound-Wave X3, USER: Tsuo Koma; Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B NAME: Mano A Mano, USER: Harris Caihong; Destructive Power: A, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: B, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: D Grace: These guys look like they’re from some cheesy Japanese cartoon. (As the Stands continue to fight Eyes Over Heaven, it effortlessly defeats them all with her fists, forcing the Stands back to their users’ bodies) ROZETTA: Made in Heaven: Your finished! Alternate Jones: King Platinum!!! Alternate King Platinum: ORA! (The alternate King Platinum smashes alternate ROZETTA’s head in, making her collapse to her knees) Jones: You know, if I was that fast enough and had everybody here, we would definitely have a fair game. Gabriel: Yeah! Alex: Me too. Ramirez: I hope I’d get to record this! Cathy: Wouldn’t forget it. Jasper: Alright guys, enough alternate dimensions for a while. Let’s go home. (The team warps back to the original world, now on the shore of the ocean near them. The waves are seen quickly moving about as the team becomes hesitant on going in) Rook: And time is still moving again... Alright guys, we’ve made it this far to stop ROZETTA! Killing Chief Parker is a low blow for her and is now what pisses us off, right? (Everybody yells in anger and agreement as Rook begins going to the ocean) Rook: We’re gonna need some guys to help us out for a while to help us out in our journey across this ocean. Martine: Actually, I see some stalagmites quickly forming everywhere under the sea. Maybe we can use them as... Hypocritical Nerd: NEEEEERRRDDD!!! Martine: Seriously? I’ve learned marine biology, so caves are a thing! Hypocritical Nerd: Still a nerd!!! Martine: Well you’re wearing nerd clothes! Hypocritical Nerd: Yeah, but... nerd! Martine: (losing her patience) Would a nerd do this?! (Martine shoots her sword at the nerd, killing him instantly. After quickly retracting it, she looks at her teammates, extremely shocked of her actions. It turns out Martine is thinking about murdering the nerd) Hypocritical Nerd: Hey, what are you doing, you nerd? (Martine goes far away and confronts the nerd, who continues making fun of her until Martine backhands him and spits on his mouth before going back) Martine: What a pain in the derrière... Rita: You’re thinking about something, Mars? Martine: Ritz, I am a model, (checked her nails) at what'd you think I do to deal with a fly on a wall? Jones: Anyways, we’re gonna select a few to help us in our fight. Zoe, you’re going to help us by levitating the stalagmites to the surface when we fight ROZETTA. Your defensive abilities are good use to us! Rook: Rita and Rupert, you keep a good eye on ROZETTA and hide in the waters for safety and surprise attacks. Inform us when you get a clear eye on her! Jones: Cathy and Grace, your ability to regenerate from every attack and your enhanced strength from the time acceleration respectively will might be an advantage against Eyes of Heaven. Keep in mind, Cathy, I will transfer my Stand to you if ROZETTA tries to wound you in any way. And Grace, your healing powers may help the team. Rook: Jasper, try to keep us and the remaining team on shore safe from the time acceleration. Maybe go to another dimension and get a time machine to save us all. Jasper: I don’t know the limits of my magic, but I will try... Thankfully, these effects are somewhat helpful to exploit, though this may not last long! (Jones, Rook, Zoe, Rupert, Rita, Cathy, Grace, and Jasper leave to the ocean while the team on the shore waves good luck to them. As they begin to go further into the ocean, the waves move around violently, but they are now being pushed away by Zoe and Cathy, who are creating a path for the team fighting ROZETTA. Cathy and Jones sense ROZETTA’s presence and turn to the team) Jones: ROZETTA’s expecting us here. She could be in the skies right now watching our every move or in the ocean to lunge like a shark. As long as she is still alive, we have no control over what type of bull she would throw at us! Our time stops and Jasper’s magic are our only hope! So everybody, use your abilities wisely, or get crazy for a while if you need to! (Everybody starts murmuring about ROZETTA as the team continues walking through the sea. As Jones and Rook watch the waves moving about until a flash of light is seen spreading one wave into splashes of water, something that only the two can see. The partners become suspicious of the waves and has Cathy create another path for them. As they get closer to the anomaly, a dark shadow is seen under the water before suddenly dashing about, revealing ROZETTA to be under the waves) Rita: THE HELL?!?! WHAT WAS ROZETTA DOING HERE?! Rook: She knew that we’re going to go to the sea, so she tricked us with these waves to move in awkward positions! (As ROZETTA bursts out a flash of light against the team, Grace angrily punches most of the beams with her enhanced speed and rushes at ROZETTA to land a punch at her, only for the superpowered being to effortlessly dodge the FTL punches of Grace’s until she is nicked in the throat with Grace’s electric punch) Durability: A (The team begins fighting ROZETTA with their speed-enhanced powers, but ROZETTA is too fast for them to handle and she quickly throws a thousand knives that act as if they’re sharp wind, forcing Cathy to stop time. Looking at ROZETTA for a moment, Cathy looks at the knives in horror, unsure she and her team wouldn’t survive an attack like this. With the time stop speeding up, Cathy quickly pummels the knives with her fists to the point her hands become bloody and bruised. Using her legs to kick the remaining knives away, Cathy creates another arm to throw the knives at ROZETTA as she begins to feel her heart hurting. As time resumes, every knife blown away by Cathy disappears while the others head for ROZETTA. However, she quickly throws the knives at Jasper, stabbing his chest and wounding him) Precision: B Cathy: She... she... countered my time stop! Because ROZETTA evolved, she is now immune to every human weakness on this planet and her mastery over time has increased! No matter what we use to hit at her, she’s gonna kill us all!!! Jasper: (pulling out the knives) You’re saying? I managed to dull the pain and transfer my wounds from these knives to ROZETTA after I hit her with my hex bolt before you stopped time, Cathy. Cathy: How did you hit her? She’s too fast for you! Jasper: Fast, but unfocused, Catherine. She never noticed about the wounds I gave her after my own misfortune took place! Rupert: If ROZETTA can evolve and adapt from every weakness existent in this planet, she may be turn into the most powerful being in this universe! This will go on to the point that only God can catch up with her! Developmental Potential: B Jones: You’re not joking right? (Rupert shakes his head) Jones: Then... no... you can’t be saying that... ROZETTA’s evolved Stand... Eyes of Heaven: All from the World... is motherf**king unstoppable!!! NAME: Eyes of Heaven: All from the World, USER: ROZETTA: Ascended to Heaven; Destructive Power: A, Speed: ∞, Range: ∞, Durability: A, Precision: B, Developmental Potential: B (Rook latches his hand on Jones’ back) Rook: David, when’s the last time you ever gave up on a fight? If you think some maniac clone is gonna go after us in some way, then we’re gonna beat her to it! (The team goes on to attack ROZETTA while anticipating her every move and sneaking up and her, only for their plans to backfire and be instantly countered by her. As the team are still fighting her, a large, fast wave starts splashing at the team and ROZETTA. Jones, now getting splashed by the waves, tries to swim through the water to find ROZETTA) Jones: King Platinum: The World! (King Platinum is summoned and stops time. Jones starts to go through the wave until he sees the team facing ROZETTA. He then starts feeling a slight headache) Jones: My head... it felt like five seconds have passed. My time limit has been increasing than usual when we started passing through dimensions. I feel like my power is slowly growing exponentially like ROZETTA’s. (walks and sees his team) Guess that my besties are here, but where’s Rook and Zoe? Eight seconds... that’s strange, my time stop is acting less accelerated than the last few time stops. Unlike Catherine’s, mines is nearly catching up with ROZETTA, so there’s no such problem there. (Jones turns to see Rook’s hand near a wave. Inspecting the droplets of blood on his partner’s hand, Jones goes to it with King Platinum) King Platinum: What do you think we are seeing, Jones? Jones: That Rook and Zoe are holding on together... Let’s hope that they’re not hurt. King Platinum: (sighs) Just like my wife before she was gone... Jones: (getting closer to Rook) Worry not about her, only ROZETTA’s the one we should worry... (turns and gasps with his mouth now agape) King Platinum: David, are you okay? What’s happen... (looks and gasps) (To their eyes, Zoe is now impaled by Rook, who is now punching through her chest) Jones: (tears on his eyes, devastated) No... no... this can’t be true!!! NO! NO!!! I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!!! (angered with tears streaming out) ZOOOEEEEE!!!!!! (As Jones screams with rage burning inside his lungs, King Platinum can do nothing but hang his head in sadness) King Platinum: Jones, I’m sorry, but there is no bringing your girlfriend back... Jones: (punching the floor, barely recomposing himself) No... No... I don’t blame Rook for this... (crying) I will never see Rook as the villain... 14 seconds have passed... I have another one to blame... (enraged with a platinum purple aura flaring up around him) ROZETTTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! To be continued... Category:Blog posts